Why does this happen to me!
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: Kagome is in a bad relationship with Naraku, but she's too scared to do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed quietly as she watched her boyfriend act like a total jackass in front of her friends. Naraku wrapped his slender arm around her waist and pulled her close. He laughed as he was telling some outrageous story about he took out some demon with one arm. She tried to pull away from him, but it was useless. Kagome didn't even want to go to this stupid party, but Naraku made her. Sometimes she wondered why she's going out with him...It was almost curfew and Kagome was becoming restless. She tugged on his shirt.

"What?! Cant't you see I'm talking?!" He shouted drunkenly

"It's almost curfew. I don't want us getting in trouble. Besides, I think you've had enough booze for tonight!" She said as she tried to pull him to the car.

"I think you mean, I haven't had enough booze!" He laughed as he chugged another beer.

"Naraku, I mean it!" She shouted as she threw the beer in the trash. He turned and looked down at her. His eyes became red with anger. She paled quickly as she knew she'd upset him.

"N-Naraku, I'm s-sorry! B-but we need to go!" She stuttered as she looked away from his angry gaze.

"You're right, we do. Let's go." He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her outside, where he beat her senseless in her car. She trembled as she drove her 'lover' home. She parked along side the sidewalk as they reached their apartment complex. It wasn't much. Just a three story complex with a busted elevator, creaky steps, and thin walls. She dared not to look at anyone as she helped Naraku up the stairs, towards their apartment. One of her neighbors, Sango looked at Kagome with horror as she saw her friend's lip was busted and her eye was swollen.

"Kagome! What happened?!" Sango asked as she felt Kagome's face lightly.

"I picked a fight with a guy at Naraku's party...Naraku had to bail me out." Kagome smiled small and walked up the stairs. Sango wasn't convinced, but she knew Kagome wouldn't tell the truth with that monster around.

Kagome unlocked the door to the apartment and helped Naraku into bed. He smirked as he pulled her down onto the bed with him. She paled as she knew what happened after he did this. He violently took her over and over until the early morning, where he finally came all over her bruised and beaten body. He held her close from behind as he drifted into slumber. She laid there in horror. She didn't dare cry...not now...She drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awaken early that morning and washed her body. She looked back on her choices in life. She was an A-B Honor Roll student in high school and she was top archer in the archery club. She met Naraku at a dance that her friends dragged her too. He was in a nice suit and was a complete gentleman. But after about a year of dating, something changed in Naraku and he started to beat her whenever he got angry. The beatings became more and more frequent as Naraku began to drink. Kagome sighed as she exited the bath with a towel around her slender body. The bruises covered her naturally beautifully pale skin. She looked into the mirror and saw a shell. She considered herself just a tool for Naraku to use and beat.

"'_I'm just a punching bag…I'm not a human anymore…" _She thought as she rubbed her bruises lightly. She needed to cover the bruises, so she looked at the plain white long sleeve on the sink. She finished drying off and put on her bra and the shirt. She smiled small as she saw it fit her body nicely. She put on her regular blue jeans. She then blew her hair dry and styled in so that it would stay behind her ear, but come over her shoulder, as she normally did. She smiled as she left the room and she then saw Naraku sitting up right. She trembled as he spoke.

"Kagome, there's a new exhibit at the museum. I wanna go see it. We'll go after breakfast."

"Oh? What's the exhibit about?"

"Well, it's about an ancient half breed who's frozen in a magical ice or something stupid. But I heard you could touch the exhibit though. So, that's pretty cool I guess." Naraku shrugged.

"That seems interesting! I'll start making breakfast then!" Kagome smiled small as she rushed into the kitchen and made a simple eggs and bacon breakfast.

They finished their breakfast shortly after and they went to the museum after. They walked into a large room, where it felt like almost 70 degrees! Naraku looked around and smirked.

"There it is!" Naraku exclaimed as he rushed over to the large block of ice. Kagome sighed quietly and thought to herself; _"What a child…"_

A tour guide walked by with a small group of elementary children. The tour guide smiled as he explained the story of the magic ice. "Once upon a time, long ago, way before there were cars and radios, demons ran wild and hurt many people. But there were special people called priests and priestesses who fought the demons. One day, this half-demon you see in the ice fell in love with a priestess and the priestess fell in love with him. They planned to run away and get married, but the emperor heard about the plan and decided to kill both of them. But right before the priestess was killed, she sealed the half-demon away in this ice that can never melt. It is said that when the half-demon is awaken, he will serve the 'priestess' until she frees him or he dies. All you have to do is that you touch the ice and maybe the man will awaken!"

The tour guide let the children touch the ice and they pouted that they couldn't awaken the man in never melting ice. I smiled and one of the children walked up to me. He looked around six years old and he was obviously a fox demon.

"Did you touch the ice, lady?" he asked.

"No. I have no interest in it." I replied sweetly.

"You should touch it!" He shouted as he dragged me to the ice. Naraku looked at Kagome from afar. She sighed quietly as she touched the ice. It was room temperature, but she was expecting it to be a lot colder. Kagome took her hand away and looked at it for a moment. The man inside the ice was still barely noticeably. She could barely see his ears, placed on the top of his head. She looked at Naraku who was itching to leave. She sighed quietly as she walked backward. For some odd reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the ice. Nothing was going to happen, so why keep looking at it. As she thought about why she was still looking, she ran into Naraku's body, knocking him down and the children then began to laugh at him. Kagome paled greatly as he growled and stood quickly. Kagome trembled violently as she saw his hand raised for a bitch slap. She cringed, awaiting the slap, but it never came. The children's laughter stopped suddenly, and Naraku gasped. She looked at Naraku, but saw a clawed hand, holding Naraku's hand tightly. The hand belonged to a strange demon, dressed in red robes, his hair silver like the moonlight, his skin pale like snow, and his eyes was a golden yellow, which seemed to overflowing with passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gasped as she saw the strange demon. He looked into her eyes and released Naraku's hand. He helped Kagome stand to her feet and smiled small. Naraku held his wrist and growled.

"Who the fuck are you?! This doesn't concern you, ya ass!" Naraku shouted but the man paid no attention. He looked over Kagome and she trembled.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagome asked quietly as she looked around.

She gasped. The ice had shattered into giant pieces and had scattered around the room. The children from the tour had ran away from the room and the tour guide was trembling in his shoes. Kagome didn't know what to do. Would she ran away and fear being attacked from behind, or stay and fear the chance of being killed where she stands?

"What's your name?" She asked the strange man. He smiled and rubbed her head lightly.

"Miko." He said as he continued to stroke her hair gently.

"Miko? Is that your name?" Kagome questioned.

"Ma'am, Miko in Japanese is 'priestess'." The tour guide stated when he found his courage.

"Oh. So, is he talking about me then?" Kagome turned to look at him.

Naraku growled and pushed the half-demon away from Kagome. He grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her towards the exit. Kagome whimpered in pain.

"I don't care what that asshat says, you're the farthest thing from a priestess! You're a bitch and that's all! We're going home!" Naraku growled as he dragged her from the unusual man. The man growled loudly as he grabbed his shirt and started shouting in Japanese. Kagome tried to get away from Naraku's grip, but it seemed hopeless. The man snapped Naraku's wrist which was holding Kagome captive. Kagome trembled as Naraku growled loudly.

"What the fuck are you saying ya bastard?!" Naraku punched the man in the stomach, but it seemed to do no good. The man then picked up Naraku by his neck and squeezed tightly, making Naraku gasp for air. Kagome grabbed the man's red sleeve and trembled as she spoke.

"Put him down! I don't want you to kill anyone! Please?!"

The man looked at Naraku and threw him down onto the marble floor. Kagome trembled as she helped Naraku onto his feet. Naraku growled loudly and slapped her roughly as he stood.

"Stay out of this you whore! This is all your damn fault anyway!"

Just before the man could attack Naraku again, the police and FBI burst into the exhibit hall and sealed off all the exits. The man looked around cautiously as he held Kagome close. Kagome trembled as the authorities spoke.

"Step away from the half-demon ma'am! He's a danger to everyone involved!"

"W-Wait! He's not hurting anyone! He's just protecting me!" Kagome's voice shook as she spoke through the man's arms.

"He nearly killed me!" Naraku shouted weakly.

"Because you were hurting me!" Kagome replied.

The man's grip on Kagome increased as they crowded around him. Kagome whimpered as they took Naraku away from the scene. She looked up at the man holding her close. His face was determined to protect her it seemed. The men came close and the half-demon growled loudly. They aimed their guns toward him. Kagome trembled as she saw them take aim at his chest.

"Wait just a minute! He's not going to hurt you! Just put down the damn guns, please!" Kagome shouted and wriggled out of his grip. "He only attacks if you mess with me or him! He's doing it out of self-defense!"

"Are you sure he won't attack?!" One man called from the crowd.

"I'm positive." Kagome took the man's hand and intertwined hers with his. She looked at him and placed her free hand on her chest. "Kagome." She then placed her hand on his chest and looked at him.

"Inuyasha." He responded quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and the man named Inuyasha were taken to a secret bunker, deep underground. Kagome looked at the strange man. He didn't seem to understand anyone. He seemed to be calmer than he did back in the museum. Kagome trembled as she was put into a clear room. She could see Inuyasha being put into a room far away from hers. He growled loudly as he saw them lock the door. Kagome looked at the official who walked in. His hair was white and he face showed that he'd seen some crazy shit in his days.

"What's your name, ma'am?" He asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanna go home!"

"I'm afraid you can't leave here just yet. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"That's fine, but I want to call my family and tell them I'm ok!"

"You can't do that. These bunkers are top secret and their locations must stay like that. Besides all the phones here are connected to the FBI building." He replied.

"I see…how long will I be here?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Until you learn to control him." He looks over at the demon who's now clawing at the clear walls.

"Wait, you want ME to control him?! You do realize he's a demon right?!"

"Half-demon. He's part human, just like you and me. He doesn't do well with anyone else it seems. You have to teach him. Make him understand that we want him to work for us." He said calmly.

"Work for you?"

"We want him to be an agent that hunts and kills evil demons."

"What?! I don't want anyone to die! I refuse!"

"You refuse? You refuse the government?" He said coldly.

Just before she could fix her statement, Inuyasha came bursting through the wall, scaring both Kagome and the old man. He growled loudly and held her close with bloody hands. Kagome trembled but looked at the old official.

"Can you bring me a first aid kit? He needs to be treated." She said sternly.

He looked over her and the half-demon. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and paged one of his agents to bring her a first aid kit. Moments later, the kit arrived and Kagome sat Inuyasha down and made him hold out his hands.

"Stay. This will sting, but it'll get the glass out of your hands." She said as she started removing the glass from his palms. He cringed at first, but he stopped shortly after she started.

He was fairly obedient. He didn't squirm or growl. He stayed perfectly still, at while the old man was out of the room. The official came in and out of the room many times, claiming to check up on them. Inuyasha growled each time he came in. He made sure that the official knew he meant business. The official came back one final time after what seemed like hours after Inuyasha's hands were treated.

"I need to speak to your miko alone." He said.

Inuyasha growled as he stood. Kagome rubbed his back.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. Look, I won't teach him to be an agent, but I'll teach him how to speak our language." Kagome said sternly.

"Very well. Until he is taught, both of you will stay here. You will be provided with food, water, and clothes and anything else you require to teach him. There will be times that we'll take him to run some tests. Do you understand?" The old man said.

"I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Many weeks later, after being confined to the glass chambers Kagome slowly helped Inuyasha learn the language. They were allowed into the same chamber for three hours every day. She sat beside the half-demon as he looked at the children's book in his lap. She was very cautious of his long claws. He looked at her and pointed at a picture of a girl running.

"That's a girl." She replied.

He looked at her and then back at the book. _I wonder how long this will take…_She wondered. He looked at her and whimpered quietly. She looked at him as he spoke.

"Are you ok, Miko?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how my family is doing. And my name is Kagome." She said as she smiled.

"Are you lying? Your scent is off." He said.

"My scent?" She asked as she sniffed her arm.

He nods as he puts the book away. Kagome looks at him, weary of his claws. He looks over her and rubs her head gently.

"Are you…afraid of me?" He asked quietly.

"Afraid of you?"

He pulls his hand away from her dark locks and looked at his hands.

"My hands are…dangerous…I break everything I touch…I do not mean too! Curse my hands! I curse my…being? I think?" He looked at Kagome with sad, worrisome eyes.

"Being is right. But, why do you curse yourself? Have you hurt anyone before?"

He looked away. "I hurt many people. People did not know who I was or what I was…So, I hurt those who attacked me…"

"Then it was self-defense. Self-defense is when you protect yourself from things that are hurting you." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha became very quiet. He was processing the new information Kagome had given him. He then looked at her before speaking.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"To be honest. I was a bit scared when we first met, but I'm not scared now." She smiled as she rubbed his ear. A low groan passed his lips.

"S-Stop…" He groaned. She pulled her hand away as he spoke in a low tone, something she hadn't heard before.

"Did that hurt you?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"N-no, it felt weird…." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep note of that." Kagome wrote in a small blue notebook beside the bed.

"Miko, what does this mean?" He pointed at a big red heart around two people in the book.

"Oh, that means they're in love. Love is…love is…um…well, love is hard to explain." Kagome replied as she turned pink in her cheeks.

"Love is hard?"

"Yes. It's like trying to explain how any emotion." She said.

"Oh." He looked into her black eyes and whimpered. "Did that man from before…did he ever love you?"

"I like to think he did." Kagome sighed.

"Did you love him?"

"Huh? Did I love him?" Kagome pondered this question for a minute. Did her heart flutter when he came in? Did she ever enjoy to see him? "I guess I wasn't…He was the only one to look at me like I was…someone. I was that girl who was super smart and didn't really want to have any relationships. But when my friends dragged me to a dance, which is a small get together with friends with dancing and music, I saw him there and he treated me like a princess, so my heart was…sensitive to that. So, when he asked me to be his lover, I guess I was just so eager to enjoy love and affection, I didn't realize what it meant…so, after a while…he began to beat me and treat me like I was nothing…" Kagome explained her story to Inuyasha, who was just sitting on the floor in front of the bed. He was dumbfounded by her story, mainly because he didn't understand half of it, but he got the main point.

"So, he hurt you." Inuyasha's voice was filled with anger.

"Yes, he hurt me. He can't hurt me anymore. Not while I'm here." She smiled small. "There's no need to kill."

"Kill?" He asked.

"Yes, that's when you end someone's life forever. They can't come back to life. Humans are fairly weak. But you and all the other demons have stronger bodies than we humans do."

"Oh. So, killing is bad."

"Yes. Don't kill anyone. Unless there is no other way to get out of a situation." Kagome told him. "I don't ask much of you, but that's the only thing I ask. Please, don't kill anyone."

"Yes, Miko." He nodded.

"I've told you, my name is Kagome."

"Do you want me to call you by that name?" He asked.

"Yes, it's my name. I'm just Kagome. No one else. I'm just me." Kagome smiled. "Just like you're only Inuyasha and no one else."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was used to the old man pulling Kagome away from him for periods of time and she'd always return. He was happy that he was his Miko again. He was grateful for her, teaching him that there is only him and no one could ever be him. Inuyasha was waiting in his room one afternoon, waiting for his Miko to return from the old man. Many hours passed and she hadn't returned. His mind was racing. _What if she got hurt? Is she ok? Did they send her away?_ He thought. He then saw the old man return, but his Miko was not with him. His blood began to boil. He started banging on the glass roughly and growling loudly.

"Where is Kagome?!" He snarled through the glass.

"That's not your place, half-demon." He said calmly.

"It is my place! Where is she?! If she's hurt, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled loudly as cracks began to form on the glass room.

"I'd like to see you try, half-breed." He said as he dropped a lock of black hair on the floor, in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was paralyzed for a moment, before breaking out of his room, covering his hands and feet with glass shards. He tried to tackle the old man to the ground, but when he did, he heard metal hitting the ground and not flesh. He didn't understand this strange decoy and didn't care to figure it out. He wanted to kill whomever hurt his priestess! He leapt to the higher level as he roared loudly. He then started to push through some of the guards on the higher level. He suddenly smelled something familiar. _Could it be..? Is she ok?! _He suddenly started running towards the smell. He prayed it was her. He stopped in front of a large iron door and faintly heard a woman's voice.

"Kagome?! Are you in there?!" He shouted and pressed his ear on the door.

"Inuyasha?" The voice called.

"Kagome! I'm coming!" He ripped the doors open with his bare hands and there he saw his Miko, sitting on a couch. He rushed to her side and held her close.

"You had me so worried!" He said as he hugged her tightly. "Are you hurt?! Did the man hurt you?!"

"No, I'm fine. Inuyasha, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in your room, waiting for me to come back?" Kagome asked as she hugged him back, trying to calm him down.

"The old man came back without you and he showed me your black hair!" He looked around Kagome's head, but he didn't find any of her lovely ebony locks out of place.

"Inuyasha, no one has come near my hair. Everything is ok. I'm fine, just calm down ok?" Kagome said as she pulled him into another embrace.

Inuyasha was greatly relieved, knowing that his Miko was safe. Just then, the old man appeared and smiled. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful, Inuyasha! Well done!" Inuyasha growled loudly and Kagome rubbed his back.

"What are you talking about, Sai?" Kagome asked as she held Inuyasha back.

"I thought I should test Inuyasha's skills. So, I prompted him to find you, but the only thing that I was disappointed about was that he didn't kill any of my men. Why didn't you kill any of them, Inuyasha?" Sai asked.

"Kagome told me never to kill unless it was absolutely necessary." He growled.

"Kagome, I told you before that I wanted to use him for our army. And yet, you tell him not to kill?!"

"Senselessly killing people is wrong! You of all people should know that!" Kagome was furious. How can he just throw people's lives away?!

"Oh, it's wrong? How do you think people survive, Kagome? They kill each other. One way or another, we kill each other! That is how mankind live! Now, do you want to kill someone yourself, or have a dumb-ass half-breed do it for you?"

"I'd like to see a half-breed. I've only seen Inuyasha." Kagome replied calmly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as the words passed her mouth. That was the second time anyone has called him just Inuyasha. The only other person was his mother. Sai came closer to Kagome and Inuyasha growled loudly as he attacked Sai as he tried to touch Kagome. Inuyasha broke Sai's arms and legs. Sai cried in pain and growled.

"Don't. Touch. Kagome." He growled in his low tone.

"Guards! Take them back to their cells!" Sai growled as the medics rushed to his side.

"But sir, what if the half-demon's cell? It was destroyed!" A guard asked.

"Put them in the same cell you idiots!" Sai growled.

Later that night, Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she was brushing her teeth in the small sink in her cell. The fight ran through his mind many times, before Kagome spoke.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble. Does your hands and feet hurt? They've been bleeding for a bit." Kagome said she looked at his hands. "Glass. This isn't too serious." Kagome grabbed the first aid kit from under her bed and started removing the shards from his hands and feet.

"You didn't cause me trouble. It's my duty to protect you." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm still sorry. You got hurt because of me…" Kagome said as she grabbed the bandages and started wrapping his hands and feet.

"This is nothing. The thought of losing you is much worse than any wound." Inuyasha replied as he felt the blood soaking into the bandages.

Kagome's cheeks turned pink from his words. No one had said such kind words to her. Kagome looked away and put the first aid kit away and before she could turn around to face him again, he embraced her from behind. Kagome's heart was beating so fast that she feared that it might burst. Kagome looked at his face. He was smiling.

"I've never seen you smile before." Kagome said quietly.

"I'm very happy that you're my Miko. You're so kind to me." Inuyasha hold her close.

"I'm kind to those who are kind to me. It's the golden rule. Treat others how you wanna be treated."

"Okay." Inuyasha pulled away and made himself comfy on the floor. Kagome held her chest as she stood up. She then looked at him.

"Inuyasha, do you want to sleep in the bed?" Kagome asked.

"No, I like the floor better. It reminds of my home."

"Really?"

"Yes, back in my time, before I was frozen in ice, I often slept on the forest floor, looking at the stars." Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Oh. I bet you could see them really clearly back then. In the city, you can barely see them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would like to go star gazing." Kagome started to climb into her bed.

"May I take you one day, Kagome? Star gazing I mean."

Kagome was confused by why he had to clarify the meaning of his words. But she just smiled and replied. "Yes." As she drifted into slumber.


End file.
